Tales of two dwarflings
by the mermaid of zennor
Summary: Fluffy 1-chapter stories from Fíli and Kíli's childhood, sometimes featuring the rest of the company. Updates will be sporadic when I have a new idea.


**_This has been sat on my computer for weeks but now it's finally being posted. I_****_t's just a bit of fun, so _****_I'm not sticking rigidly to details here. Kili's about equivalent to a human 2 year old, which would make Fíli roughly 4, but he acts older than that...let's just focus on the fact they're cute little dwarflings._**

_**I don't own anything.**_

* * *

><p><span>1. Paint<span>

Kíli sat at the table in their little kitchen, watching as his mother tidied up the mess he had managed to make of breakfast. Now he was nearly ten, Mama had finally started letting him sit properly at the table like Fíli did, rather than stuck in a silly baby chair. Of course, he hadn't meant to knock the milk all over Fíli, there was obviously something wrong with the jug. He hoped Fíli wasn't mad at him. Kíli was always trying to be more like his brother, but somehow every attempt always ended in disaster. Now Mama was making Fíli take a bath, and Kíli would have nothing to do for ages.

"Mama, I'm bored," he announced with a deep sigh. He swung his legs, which barely reached over the edge of the chair, kicking his heels against the wood.

"Kíli dear, don't do that, you'll damage the chair," Dís replied without turning round, continuing to wash up the dishes. "If you haven't got anything to do, perhaps you should have a wash yourself."

Kíli's eyes widened in horror. No, he was most definitely not going to take a bath. That would be even worse than being bored. Dwarves didn't need to take baths, things like that were for the nasty elves. Kíli had heard Uncle Thorin say so, so it must be true.

"I'm not bored!" he shouted quickly, clambering down from the chair with some difficulty, tripping over his own feet in his haste. "I'm gonna make Fee a picture," he called to his mother, as he ran from the room as fast as his little legs would allow.

* * *

><p>Back in his room, Kíli gathered some paper and box of paints, before crawling into his special hiding place: under his bed. He giggled to himself, amazed at his own brilliance. He was sure Mama wouldn't come looking for him, and even if she did, she'd never think to look for him <em>under<em> the bed.

Reassured, he settled down to his task. What should he paint, he wondered.

The mountains? No, Fíli could just go outside to see them.

The forest? No, trees were for elves too, Uncle said.

Uncle? No, too grumpy.

He pouted. He had to think of something; Mama would ask him about it later. He slumped onto the floor, sighing heavily. What else was there? Himself? Mama? Fíli?

Fíli! Yes, that was it! He'd paint the best picture of Fíli ever. Grinning happily, he selected a tin of yellow paint, and set to work, brow furrowed, tongue sticking out in concentration.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Kíli was still not happy with his painting; he rotated the page, squinted at it, tilting his head to one side and dipping his hair into the paint. He scrunched up his forehead in annoyance, pulling at the paint-covered strands of hair, now yellow. His mouth fell open in realisation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fee!" Kíli crowed, as his brother entered the room, hair still slightly damp. Fíli stared. The dwarfling sitting on his bed was a mess of paint, blue smears across his eyelids, yellow hair dripping paint onto the blankets. "I painted you, Fee!" he shouted, clapping his hands in excitement.<p>

"On yourself?" Fíli replied in disbelief.

"Yeah! Now I'm just like you!" Kíli explained happily. When Fíli did not reply, his face fell. "Don't you like it?" he asked tentatively, his huge brown eyes staring up at his brother sadly. Fíli could never stay annoyed with him, especially when the little dwarfling made himself look so piteous. He smiled.

"I love it Kee," he reassured, patting his left arm, which was the least paint-covered part of him. It wasn't really a very good likeness, Fíli thought to himself, but it was a sweet gesture all the same. Kíli beamed, bouncing up and down in excitement. "I can't wait til Mama sees you though," Fíli smirked.

"Why?"

"You'll definitely have to take a bath now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>My little brother really did do this once (good job he doesn't read my fics!), I thought it was a cute scenario I could fit Fíli and Kíli into.<strong>_

_**Please review - it's hard to judge whether this has worked well or not.**_


End file.
